Ofiara
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Trzy prawie bliźniaczki wymyśliły misterny plan i zastawiły pułapkę. Czy ofiara da się upolować? Raczej tak. XD


Autor: cybermirror

- Sharon, co potrzebujesz wiedzieć. Spytała Allis.  
- Nie wiem np. czy dobrze całuję?  
- No chyba dobrze jak Trzynastek miał wątpliwości w rozpoznawaniu. Odpowiedziała Allis i dodała.  
- Dobra. Pokaż.  
- Jak mam pokazać. Spytała Sharon.  
- Ja ci pokażę a ty zapamiętaj.  
Allison uchwyciła delikatnie policzek Sharon przyłożyła swe usta do jej i powolnie masowała wargi  
które w krótką chwilę zaczęły odwzajemniać te ruchy.  
- Po dłuższej chwili Allison powiedziała.  
- Dobrze tylko lekko przechylaj głowę, bo jak ty tak jesteś prosto to ja muszę się cała przekręcić.  
- Po prostu musisz wyważyć proporcję.  
- Mogę ja spróbować. Wtrąciła Cameron.  
- Patrz powiedziała do Sharon i przyssała się do ust Cameron.  
- Obie wymieniły gorący pocałunek.  
- Super Cameron. Mq dobrze cię wyuczył. Pochwaliła Allis.  
- Widziałaś. Spytała Sharon.  
- Tak i tylko tyle?  
- Nie jeszcze musisz się nauczyć pracy języczkiem. Powiedział Cameron.  
- O właśnie. Dodała Allis.  
- Chodź tu. Powiedziała Cameron i delikatnie przyciągnęła Sharon do swoich ust.  
- Przekazała jej zebraną wiedzę jak profesjonalistka.  
Allison przyglądała się i podpowiadała.  
- Rękami delikatnie obejmujesz partnera masujesz mu plecy, kark, włosy.  
- On będzie to odwzajemniał.  
- To musi być gorące uniesienie.  
- Bardzo dobrze.  
- Przestańcie już, bo jak na was patrzę to robię się wilgotna a Trzynastek ma wartę.  
- A reszta? Spytała Sharon.  
- W zapisie Cameron jest niewiele, bo nie patrzyła tam na dół.  
- Za to prześwietliła mu tęczówki na wylot.  
Allison uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała  
- Czekaj, muszę pomyśleć.  
- Dobrze było jak usiadłam na Mq.  
- Mogłam wszystko kontrolować z każdej strony. Powiedziała Cameron.  
- O właśnie większość z nich lubi jak kobieta dominuje. Kontynuowała Allis.  
- Oczywiście wszystko delikatnie.  
- Możesz dominować, bo jesteś silniejsza o od człowieka.  
- Tylko uważaj przy twojej sile możesz zrobić krzywdę i będzie problem.  
- Połóż się. Powiedziała do Sharon.  
Allis Usiadła na jej biodrach obejmując je udami i zaczęła demonstrować i opisywać to, co robi.  
- Powolutku rytmicznie, możesz w między czasie gładzić mu tors.  
- Albo wypinać się do tyłu, tylko nie za dużo.  
- Pozwól mu dotykać, całować swoje piersi.  
- Mamy je wszystkie trzy wręcz idealne niech się nacieszy.  
- I przy każdej możliwej okazji całuj go albo daj się całować.  
- Z resztą wszędzie będzie chciał dotknąć, sprawdzić.  
- Taka ich ciekawość  
- Jak byś go łapała za męskość to też bardzo delikatnie, bo jak jest wrażliwy to będzie po zabawie.  
- A i co jakiś czas delikatnie cichutko westchnij, że ci jest dobrze.  
- Jak westchnąć, jak Savannah? Spytała Cameron.  
- Nie . . . e.  
- Ona przeżywa orgazm głosem wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć a ty musisz ciałem o tak.  
- Tylko to musi być zsynchronizowane. Allison zademonstrowała przeżywanie.  
- Jak już osiągnie szczyt to nigdzie nie uciekaj. Przytulcie się, całujcie. Dodała Allison.  
- Wyszeptaj mu do ucha, że ci było dobrze albo coś wymyśl o rozkoszy.  
- Żadnych technicznych analiz.  
- To ma być romantyczne. Powiedziała Cameron.  
- No świetnie ten Mq to niezły egzemplarz musi być. Powiedziała Allis.  
- Jakieś 14 cm. W sam raz jak na mężczyznę. Dodał Cameron.  
- Podziwiam waszą możliwość analizy danych mnie do głowy by nie przyszło mierzenie męskiego penisa.  
- Ma być dobrze i już.  
Ze śmiechem wytłumaczyła Allison i spytała.  
- Wiesz wszystko Sharon?  
- To się okaże. Odpowiedziała.  
- Dobra teraz gdzie? Spytała Allis.  
- Tu?  
- Jest tu mój materac, więc będzie wygodnie. Kontynuowała.  
- Albo w gorących źródłach.  
- Tylko nie w wodzie na pierwszy raz, bo możesz go utopić niechcący. Żartowała Allison.  
- Tutaj. Odparła Sharon.  
- Masz tu jakieś świece, trzeba zrobić nastrój. Spytała Allis.  
- Są, ale ich jeszcze nie używałam.  
- Zaraz znajdę i zapalę. Powiedziała Sharon.  
- Usiądź na materacu.  
- My z Cameron pójdziemy go poszukać.  
- Powiemy mu, że masz problem z nogą i nie możesz chodzić.  
Uśmiechnęła się Allis i wyszły z Cameron.

Wpadły do stołówki o dziwo nikogo nie było.  
Poszły na dyżurkę.  
- Nie, nie Rapecqx_E3QX nie ma warty.  
- Nie wiem gdzie jest. Powiedział dyżurny.  
Dziewczyny dotarły do techników.  
- Jest. Powiedziała Allis.  
- Bartek i Mq też. Dodała Cameron.  
Chłopaki grzebali w częściach TX nie zauważyli nawet dziewczyn.  
- Rapecqx_E3QX jest mały problem.  
- Sharon coś ma z nogą. Powiedziała Allis.  
Rapecqx_E3QX podniósł głowę i powiedział.  
- Coś poważnego, niech tu przyjdzie jak da radę.  
- Nie wiemy, chodź to sprawdzisz. Drążyła dalej Allis.  
- Bartek idź popatrz. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Idź ty to twoja działka. Zbuntował się Bartek.  
- Mq. Powiedziała Cameron kiwając ręką, aby do niej podszedł.  
Cameron na ucho wyszeptała mu, aby namówił Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Rapecqx_E3QX chodź pójdę z tobą zobaczymy może to po dzisiejszym starciu z TX-em.  
- No dobra.  
- Wezmę tylko torbę z narzędziami. Odpowiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
Cała czwórka przemieszczała się korytarzami.  
Allison próbuje powiedzieć Cameron, aby zajęła czymś Mq.  
Cameron nic nie zrozumiała.  
Doszli do drzwi Sharon.  
Allis uchyliła drzwi, Rapecqx_E3QX wszedł do środka Allis je przymknęła.  
Mq już miał coś powiedzieć.  
Nie zdążył . . .  
Cameron go pocałowała.  
Nie zważając, że się całują Allison powiedziała.  
Idźcie do gorących źródeł tam nikogo teraz nie będzie.  
Cameron chwyciła za rękę Mq i oddalili się.

- Nie dziękujcie, nie . . .  
- Ja tu sobie posiedzę i popilnuję te ofiary.  
- Taka sama . . .  
- Bez domu . . .  
- Bez łóżka . . .  
- Bez Trzynastka . .

Rapecqx_E3QX wszedł do kwatery.  
Zdziwiły go palące się świece.  
- Nastrojowo tu. Powiedział.  
- Ja światła nie potrzebuję.  
- To dla ciebie. Odparła Sharon.  
-, Która noga i co z nią jest? Spytał.  
- Prawa, nie rusza się. Odpowiedziała Sharon.  
Rapecqx_E3QX klękając przy siedzącej na materacu Sharon chwycił z stopę i poruszał nią.  
- No nie wiem.  
- Twój program serwisowy coś pokazuje?  
- Nic.  
Skłamała Sharon w między czasie obliczając, kiedy go pociągnąć, aby upadł delikatnie na materac.  
Rapecqx_E3QX zaczął się podnosić, gdy Sharon chwyciła go za ramię i pociągła.  
Rozłożył się jak długi na plecach.  
- Co je . . .  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Sharon przytrzymała mu głowę i pocałowała bardzo delikatnie.  
Początkowo chyba nie wiedział, co się dzieje, bo dopiero po chwili zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek.  
Parę chwil minęło, gdy Sharon uwolniła mu usta.  
Leżał jednak zszokowany tym, co go spotkało.  
- Broniłeś mnie dzisiaj. Wyszeptała Sharon.  
- No . . . Wiesz . . .  
Jąkał się Rapecqx_E3QX  
- Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Wyszeptała.  
- Piękne podziękowanie, ale wystraszyłem się jak mnie wywróciłaś. Powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX  
-, Dlaczego? Spytała.  
- Jesteś maszyną. A jak coś się uszkodziło? Tłumaczył.  
- Wszystko w porządku.  
- Nawet noga i pocałowała go tym razem używając języczka.  
Jej włosy otuliły ich twarze.  
Ręce Rapecqx_E3QX powędrowały na plecy Sharon przyciągając ją mocniej do siebie.  
Sharon niedawno uczona przez swoje bardziej doświadczone koleżanki delikatnie przełożyła nogę i  
usiadła na biodrach chłopaka.  
Już czuła, że ze stanu strachu przeszedł w stan podniecenia.  
Jako maszyna doskonała, analizowała każdy ruch, każdy szczegół zachowania się mężczyzny nie dając  
nic poznać po sobie.  
Wyprostowała się delikatnie uśmiechając.  
W świetle świec była piękna. Pomyślał Rapecqx_E3QX przyglądając się Sharon.  
Jeszcze nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie sen.  
Chwyciła za koszulkę, powolnym ruchem ciągnęła ją do góry odsłaniając dla jego oczu dwie cudowne  
półkule zakończone idealnymi sutkami.  
Jej długie włosy rozsypały się po ramionach i twarzy chwilowo zasłaniając ją.  
Rapecqx_E3QX zrozumiał, że oto właśnie spełniają się jego sny i marzenia.  
Sharon chwyciła za jego dłonie i naprowadziła na swe piersi.  
Delikatnie odchylając się do tyłu i wspierając dłonie na jego udach.  
Jego dłonie wędrowały po tych krągłościach raz po raz wracając na lekko stojące sutki.  
Nie wytrzymał, podniósł się i przyssał do nich jak niemowlę do piersi matki.  
Krążył języczkiem wokół jednego potem drugiego sutka sprawiając wrażenie niezdecydowanego.  
Sharon uchwyciła jego koszulkę i tak samo jak swoją podciągnęła do góry odsłaniając jego gładki tors.  
Wtuliła się na moment w jego ciało, po czym kolejny raz ich wargi zeszły się w objęcia.  
Gdy zrobiła kilka posuwistych ruchów swymi biodrami po jego rozporku nie wytrzymał.  
Trzymając Sharon w objęciach przerzucił ją delikatnie na materac.  
Leżała teraz na plecach czekając na jego dalsze pieszczoty, które może odbierała inaczej, ale wiedziała  
że kobiecie przynoszą rozkosz.  
Leżąc obok niej na boku odgarnął jej włosy składając jeden po drugim pocałunek na jej szyi wędrując  
w górę dotarł do uszka, które delikatnie przygryzł.  
Dłoń w między czasie powędrowała odszukać pępuszek.  
Gdy osiągnęła cel delikatnie zaczął masować jej brzuszek, zataczał dłonią coraz większe kręgi,  
podchodząc coraz niżej.  
Zbliżył swoje usta do jej.  
Ułożyła je już do pocałunku, lecz on tylko języczkiem krążył po jej wargach i co jakiś czas wsuwając go  
w poszukiwaniu swojego odpowiednika.  
Sharon szybko zrozumiała zabawę i starała się odwzajemnić jego ruchy.  
Jego ręka wsunęła się pod spódniczkę od razu pod bawełniane majteczki.  
Rozłożyła uda umożliwiając dotarcie do skrywanej jak dotąd jaskini rozkoszy każdego mężczyzny.  
Miękkość tej części ciała Sharon, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek włosków wyczuwana opuszkami palców  
spowodowała, że zaczął ciężej oddychać.  
Przez chwilę ją tak pieścił, po czym delikatnie wsunął jeden palec do jej wnętrza jednocześnie  
wpijając się w jej usta.  
Sharon pamiętając przestrogę delikatnie spróbowała uchwycić przez spodnie jego stwardniały narząd.  
Wyczuła, że jeszcze bardziej na nią napiera.  
Rozpięła spodnie i wsunęła rękę chwytając jego męskość.  
Rapecqx_E3QX wiedział, że już czas odegrać finał.  
Żądza jego ciała z minuty na minutę zwiększała się.  
Podniósł się na kolana, ściągnął z siebie wszystko a potem z Sharon.  
Leżała naga.  
Piękna, dziewczęca, lekko uśmiechnięta.  
Nogi miała zgięte w kolanach.  
Rozwarł je delikatnie, ale tak szeroko jak się dało, i popatrzył na jej różową, gładką, szeroko rozwartą  
szparkę gotową na jego przyjęcie.  
Delikatnie położył się na nią, pocałunkami obsypał jej piersi, ssał delikatnie sutki.  
Pocałował ją w usta, mocno, namiętnie.  
W tym czasie pieścił dłonią jej piersi, a członkiem do niej przywarł.  
Delikatnie wsunął żołądź do jej wnętrza, coraz głębiej, do końca.  
Wysunął się nieco i znowu wsunął.  
I tak coraz szybciej, nie przestając całować.  
Co za rozkosz nie do porównania z niczym innym. Pomyślał.  
Czuł jej ciało pod sobą, żar, jaki w sobie rozniecił był naprawdę gorący.  
Sharon zaczęła się poruszać w rytm jego ruchów.  
Przy każdym jego ruchu do przodu wydawała cichutkie westchnienie.  
Objęła go nogami i rękoma i przycisnęła mocno do siebie.  
Rapecqx_E3QX czuł jak członek jest wyprężony do granic możliwości.  
Poruszał się coraz szybciej, mocniej, z całych sił, wchodził tak głęboko jak mógł.  
Nagle eksplodował w niej.  
To była ekstaza nie do opisania.  
Sharon mocno przyciągnęła go rękoma i nogami do siebie.  
Całowali się namiętnie.  
Poruszał się jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, wytracając powoli dziką energię.

Mijały minuty.  
Leżeli tak wtuleni w siebie, obsypując się namiętnymi pocałunkami.  
Sharon cichutko spytała.  
- Dobrze ci było?  
- Umarłem z rozkoszy.  
- Jestem w niebie. Odpowiedział Rapecqx_E3QX.  
- Chcesz jeszcze raz? Usłyszał.

Późna noc na korytarzu.

Siedziała na ziemi opierając na kolanach złożone ręce a na nich opartą głowę.  
Oczy miała zamknięte.  
Nagle poczuła delikatny dotyk dłoni na swych włosach.  
- Allis, co się dzieje?  
-, Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Usłyszała głos Trzynastka.  
Allison szybko wstała i mocno go pocałowała przytulając się z całych sił.  
Po kilku chwilach spytała.  
- Masz teraz wolne?  
- Tak. Odpowiedział.  
Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić.  
- Gdzie idziemy? Spytał.  
- Pokażę ci.

Kilka minut później cichutko na palcach weszli do jaskini oświetlonej latarkami, wypełnionej w  
większej części wodą z gorącego źródła.  
Ich oczy ujrzały niecodzienny widok.  
Dwa obejmujące się nagie ciała oparte o brzeg i zanurzone do połowy w wodzie.  
Splecione ustami nie zauważyły, że mają widownię.  
- Możemy się przyłączyć. Spytała Allison.  
Mq chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale Cameron nie pozwoliła oderwać mu ust.  
- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Dodała Allison.  
Trzynastek spojrzał w bok ze zdziwieniem na Allison.  
Była już naga.  
-, Na co czekasz spytała i wskoczyła do wody.


End file.
